That Little Cherry Blossom
by Lady-Orange-Rin
Summary: What will happen if Ichigo and Rukia saw someone who exactly looks like Byakuya? What if Byakuya really does have a daughter? What will be Byakuya's reaction?


_DISCLAIMER__: Bleach is Kubo Tite's intellectual ideas – patented and copyrighted by his smart brain cells. The only thing I own is my character and my lame plot. *laughs*_

_Reminder__: The plot is merely found nowhere to any Bleach Arc. It's all purely the production of my imagination. The avenue was also part of it. Hope it works. –crossing her fingers- (But, will still be needing suggestions from readers.)_

**THAT LITTLE CHERRY BLOSSOM**

**Chapter 1: Overture**

It was again his late wife's death anniversary.

Serenity; it's most likely a bittersweet unruffled atmosphere was covering the whole aura of Kuchiki Byakuya. It was one of those days that he didn't want to be disturbed, as much as possible. It was moment of contemplation. It was the days of being nostalgic – and sometimes, catching himself smiling while looking at the portrait of his beloved wife. The whole place was quiet – a stillness that is so fragile, can be broken momentarily by any moving object, which even the wind can disrupt its steadiness.

Yet, for this reserved aristocratic man, he wanted to reside forever in that surreal feeling. It was his sweet escape. Remembering his wife's smile and voice was like a movie playing over and over his head. He wanted to stay in his room, and kept warm by the memories of his wife.

But, he knows why he should get out of that room and get back to the reality. Responsibilities await him. A future of a clan is in his hands – and even the whole Soul Society. He can't just stay still and be stagnant in a place of a dreamlike reality. Besides, he is doing these things, not only for others and himself, but to redeem all the mistakes he had done in the past and to his wife.

Byakuya slowly stood up from the floor. He looked at his wife's portrait for the last time before he leaves his sanctuary. He sighed. What could have been if she didn't die? Would they have a good life? He bets both of them find Rukia too – and would live happily. But, words are easily said. Hisana already had enough of the suffering she experienced while she's still living – and it's just right that she finally rested. Besides, those 'what-could-have-beens' were just mere questions of his mind, and would be so much different from what might have been existed in the reality if Hisana was still alive.

He picked up his white coat, which indicates his position as a captain in Gotei 13. He slowly went outside the room – and for the very last time, looked at his wife's portrait and gave off a faint soft smile.

And there he goes, as he entered in again to the reality – the Soul Society.

-----000-----

"Welcome to Terauchi Flower Shop!"

It was another sunny morning in Karakura Town. But in Tsuki-no-Miyako Avenue, it will just be another day of demanding and hectic day of business and entrepreneurship. This avenue is the center of business in Karakura, and surely there will be a lot of shoppers and aspiring business men and women who will be roving again and taking chances to the opportunities that awaits them. Shops will be busy catering and attracting shoppers to get into their goods and establish a harmonious relationship to their customers in making sure that they will come back again. Besides, the place was also famous for its night market of bargain goods.

And just like them, Kikyou Terauchi would be catching her breathe again as she rushed to the avenue to help her aunt Yuuko at her flower shop.

"I hope I made it in on time. I promised to my Aunt Yuuko to be their before 3 PM." Kikyou muttered to herself.

Her long black hair flowed through the wind as she passed by so many shops. There were a lot of people waving their hellos to her. She was really in such hurry that she didn't mind much who they are. All she wanted now was to reach the flower shop before she can hear again her aunt scolding her in front of their customers.

She stopped at the front of the flower shop. She narrowed her black round eyes in order to see clearly how many people where inside. She frowned. They were so many customers again! When will she reached the shop without this mob?

Kikyou took a deep breath as she held the door handle. She slowly pushed the glass door and looked at the counter. She was puzzled when she heard the fat lady.

"Those Chinese bellflowers are indeed beautiful. Are you selling them?" A fat lady a flamboyant dress and gleaming accessories asked. She was looking at the Chinese bellflowers displayed near the window of the shop. Her eyes were sparkling like diamonds. Her smile was as big as the crescent moon.

"I'm sorry. That's my niece's flowers. I'm having a second thought of selling it, but it's hers." The tall brunette haired lady in the counter said.

"But, Ms. Terauchi… I'm willing to buy it in a very high price." The fat lady said.

Upon hear these words, Kikyou suddenly rushed her way to the counter without anyone knowing. She can't let her Chinese bellflowers to be sold – even if it cost a lot of money.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. But, those flowers are not for sale." Kikyou answered firmly to the fat lady.

"Oh, my dear… you are already here! You should have at least ringed the bell before you enter the counter." Yuuko said, and looked urgently to the fat lady. "Here is my niece, Ma'am. You can negotiate to her about those flowers."

Yuuko slowly walked away. She doesn't want to get involve with the conversation. She knows it will end up the same way; Kikyou will not and will never ever sell her flowers. If she will be the one in charge, she will voluntarily sell those flowers. Chinese bellflowers are rarely found in any flower shop in Karakura, and the flowers will bring so much productivity for business – even more than what she is earning from it. But, Kikyou is quite firm in her decision – something that she can't even bend. People will surely love those flowers.

"They were like light bulbs in the night." Yuuko whispered to herself.

-----000-----

"I almost thought we will lose such loyal customer!" Yuuko remarked while counting the money they have earned today.

"Nah, it's easy to manipulate Mrs. Yanagisawa. She also understood my philosophical ideas why I don't want to sell those flowers." Kikyou alleged.

Kikyou looked at the flowers. Yuuko was right. They were like light bulbs, hanging in those green stems. They were beautiful, especially those white ones.

"You are lucky that Mrs. Yanagisawa understood what you mean earlier, or else…" Yuuko asserted.

"Don't worry, Aunt. As long as our business won't be in a brink of danger, I won't sell those flowers. Those flowers are so special to me." Kikyou walked closer to the pots and smiled.

"I don't know, Kikyou. But, if I were you… let's just sell those flowers. I don't know why you are so emotional about those flowers. They are all just the same anyways – going to wither and get dry. I bet tulips are prettier than your balloon flowers." Yuuko replied.

"..And don't forget to turn off the lights after you relished the glimpse of your dear flowers."

Yuuko kept the money to the cash box and locked it. Then, she went upstairs.

But Kikyou didn't give any care to what her aunt said. All she knows that those flowers are important to her, not only as a lady, but as a person. She been feeling so empty sometimes, and those flowers are the ones who fill up those emptiness. She wondered why she had this weird emotional attachment for the flowers. Maybe, she was lonely, or because she doesn't know her real parents at all.

She looked up in the sky and began to wonder, if she wasn't really a true relative of her aunt… where might be her parents? The only thing that her aunt told to her was that, she was left in front of her flower shop by a weird looking woman. Her aunt wasn't even sure what the woman looks like. All she remembered that the woman suddenly disappeared in the door after picking up the baby from the doorsteps. But before leaving, the woman gave her aunt a piece of cloth. It was a shiny, silky white cloth that can never be found to any fabric shops.

She sighed. Maybe, her real family really abandoned her. Maybe, she was an illegitimate child that wasn't accepted by her real family. Maybe, her parents were dead already. All those speculations came across to Kikyou's mind, but none of them reassures her feelings. But all she believed that her parents have right reasons why she was not with them now. And, 15 years was already a long gap to make up with them, or even her parents to make up with her.

She slowly walked away from the flowers. For the very last time, she looked at them. They were glistening, like light bulbs in the street. She smiled. Her hard work was finally paid off. Those flowers were really beautiful. No wonder many of their customers would gamble their money to buy it.

Kikyou reached up for light switch and turned off the lights.

-----000-----

"Ah, she is now a fine lady now." A woman said.

"And, she looks like exactly him." A man giggled in the rooftop.

"I wonder if she can also be trained to do some flash steps." The woman replied.

"Nah, all I know that she is doing a great job in her school. She is acknowledge the one of the most popular and intelligent lady there!" The man retorted while covering his mouth with fan. He was giggling.

"Just like his father. Wait! You are being rude. You are stalking her." The woman whined.

The man giggled. Then, he looked at the woman beside her.

"What if he found out that he has a daughter? Do you think he will believe you?" The man's tone changed from being comical to solemn one.

The woman shrugged. "All we have to do is to wait for the right time. For now, protecting her from any trouble is our topmost priority. Besides, that's the thing I promise to his wife."

The man nodded with a bright smile.

Then, the two suddenly disappeared in the night, leaving with no trace. Nobody knew that they were there, except the wind, the stars and the rooftop; watching over Kikyou since she was still a child.

-----END-----

_A/N: My first Bleach fanfiction; I hope you like it. The first chapter was really boring, since it was a plain introduction. This story was already been written two years ago, but I didn't have the courage to put it up in a certain fanfiction site or community. Until a friend of mine told me that I should share this one. Originally, the setting is just only in Soul Society. However, I didn't know if making up some place there would work out right. So, I settled for making some revisions. It was quite difficult actually._

_For those who are curious:_

_- Kikyou means 'Camellia'._

_-Tsuki-No-Miyako means The 'Capital of the Moon'. The name came from a Japanese story entitled Taketori Monogatari (The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter). I named the avenue after it because it has a lively night market._

_-Chinese bellflowers are also called 'Balloon flowers', and have three color variations: violet, white and pink._

_Thank you for reading. Reviews, suggestions and comments are fully welcomed. I apologize for some grammatical errors too. Thank you again._

_- Rin_


End file.
